koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ares
Ares (アレス, Ἄρης) is a mythological god born from Zeus and his wife Hera, more commonly associated as the Greek God of War. Athena and Perseus are his siblings. He won sixth place in the Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate popularity poll. Role in Games In the Warriors Orochi series, Ares follows his father to Orochi's dimensional realm. Chasing after Perseus, who stole several Arms of Ouroboros, into Orochi's world, Ares personally met both Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Cao Pi, offering both men to be a "King of Men" individually, and giving them an Arm of Ouroboros in exchange for their forces. Cao Pi, however, later warns Ares that he should be wary of those he deceive, as deception will eventually be revealed in all its harshness. Constantly at odds against the Coalition, Ares grows increasingly vexed by his repeated defeats at the hands of mortals, as well as his father's refusal to reveal his true motives. He is eventually approached by Loki, who offers to make Ares a "King of Gods" if he can strike his father down. Faced with the betrayals of both his allies and his father's own defeat at the hands of the humans, Ares kills Zeus and seizes his power before joining with Loki and Odin. In spite of his newfound powers, Ares still receives humiliating setbacks. After being beaten by the humans at Luoyang, Loki arrives to take Zeus's power before attempting to kill Ares, having served his purpose. Ares's death is averted by both Guan Yinping and Yukimura Sanada, who intervene on their foe's behalf. Angered at being manipulated and somewhat grateful for his rescue, Ares joins the Coalition and heads to attack Loki for information regarding his father's body, and also attacks Da Ji, when they learn that she possesses his father's body. Once his father is revived, Ares assists the humans in defeating Odin. Once the worlds are restored to their natural state, Ares gazes upon the humans alongside his sister and father, content to see their growth. In Ultimate, Ares retains his role within the Coalition in the alternate scenario, and he works with his father and Gaia in locating Odin's soul. Their attempt to retrace Odin's previous steps leads them to Itsukushima-Chengdu then to Honnōji, where they are attacked by Da Ji. Nonetheless, the gods successfully push the demons back. He helps defend Changshan from Odin's army of illusions and horrors, but before they are overwhelmed by the numbers in the Asgardian army, Hades arrives and lends his aid. Claiming to have been tricked as well, Hades guides the Coalition to Odin's soul at the Spring of Mimir. Ares joins the final battle and transports the humans away from the spring when Yggdrasil collapses because of Odin's death. If Perseus was revived before the final battle, he will tell the Coalition of Hades's deception and their objective soon changes to rescue Odin at the Spring instead. When the Coalition returns to the past to avert Odin's fate, Ares and his sister provide support when they enter the Underworld to claim Bident, which has the power to separate Odin's soul from Yggdrasil and strip it of its power source. Upon returning back to the normal world, Ares and Athena race to Odawara-Wan Castle in order to rescue the decoy unit left behind to distract Hades. Ares and his sister then accompany their father in finally defeating their uncle once and for all. After the battle, he is amongst the officers called by Gaia for her final battle against the humans before they return back to their times, where he charges forth with Achilles. In the other side stages, he and his family have a mock battle with Achilles's army to sate the warrior's boredom lest he end up turning into a threat to the Coalition. He also participates in the mock battle between the gods and the mystics at Sekigahara. Character Information Personality Arrogant and prideful, Ares is highly confident of his own strength and looks down on humans for their perceived weaknesses. In a more lax environment, Ares is somewhat bashful and may be unable to openly show his positive receptions such as respect and admiration very easily. Unable to understand his father's high regard for mortals, Ares sees them weak and undisciplined, and seeks to create a more orderly and stable world using his powers as a god. After spending time with the mortals as genuine allies, Ares has newfound respect for humans having the strength to continue fighting during seemingly hopeless odds, though he holds more respect than he'd like to openly show. He respects his father's strength but is bewildered at times by his occasional eccentric nature and is frustrated at times at being unable to read the elder god. Ares also pushes Naotora Ii to become a prouder and more confident person, believing her to be worthy of Aphrodite's powers. He also admits that her beauty reminds him of the goddess. Despite the seemingly loose alliance with Cao Pi in the beginning, the god respects the prince's natural abilities to lead and his methods to try and overcome his father. Character Symbolism Typhon, Ares' weapon, is not actually significant to Ares himself as Typhon is more commonly associated with Zeus. Typhon was a monstrous creature whose nature is said to be serpentine. In the Iliad, Typhon faced Zeus in a battle for supremacy over the cosmos, a battle which Zeus won. Typhon was then thrown down to Tartarus by Zeus, although other accounts wrote that Typhon was buried in what is now known as Mount Etna. The use of Typhon then refers to the cyclical nature of succession in Greek Mythology as Zeus overthrows Cronus, who overthrew Uranus; it was then prophesized that Zeus would be overthrown by one of his children as well, although this was never fully reference in literature; although it was shown in the game where Ares struck down Zeus and obtained his powers as King of the Olympians. Voice Actors *Makoto Furukawa - Warriors Orochi 4 Quotes :See also Ares/Quotes *"Cao Pi. It looks like you and I have to fight together again. Don't you go disobeying my orders this time." :"Unfortunately for you, you are in no position to be giving orders this time. You are only here because you were rescued by those you looked down on." :"How dare you...!" :"Hah, I'm kidding. I am well aware that you are incapable of doing anything else. Now that we find ourselves in this situation, we have to work together to defeat our common enemy, do we not?" :"Hmph... If that's what you believe, then do as you like." :"He creates trouble, but that god is always easy to manipulate. In a way, he's more simple and pure than any human being." ::~~Ares and Cao Pi; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay Ground Moveset : : Ares turns his right Typhon spear into a small dragon which loops and blows a beam of fire out to burn enemies. : , : Ares turns his left Typhon spear into a medium-sized dragon which flies around him eating enemies and raises its head blowing enemies out in a fiery explosion. : , , : Ares sends his Typhon dragons into the air and crash down on enemies with lightning to stun enemies. : , , , : Ares has his Typhon dragons fly around him to eat enemies, then blast out the victims and fireballs. : , , , , : Ares turns his left Typhon spear into a large dragon and rides on it while sucking in enemies. He later jumps off causing an explosion to the enemies. : , , , , , : Ares turns one of his Typhon spears into a dragon and it flies around devouring enemies at will. After a while, the dragon flies up and crashes down blowing enemies out in an explosion. : : Ares turns both Typhon spears into large dragons and has them suck in enemies like a vacuum. He then has the dragons roar loud enough to regurgitate the enemies with heavy damage. :R1 + : Ares turns one of his Typhon spears into a large dragon and rides around on it. and will shoot fireballs out of the dragon's mouth. He will dismount after a while. :R1 + : Ares floats in midair shooting a fireball barrage out of his Typhon spears. Horse Moveset Fighting Style Weapons Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Opposing the Gods Greek Mythology '''Ares '''is the well known Greek God of War, and one of the Twelve Olympians, the most important gods and goddesses of the Greek pantheon of gods. Greek Mythology literature states that he is the brother of Athena, and both are considered gods of war in Greek Mythology. The main difference with Ares and Athena is the nature of war which they adopted and embodied: Ares embodied the physical nature of war that is required to win; however this embodiment makes him unpredictable as he would also embody the destructive aspect of war. In the Iliad, Zeus even stated that Ares is the god most hateful to Zeus. This unpredictability would also cast some doubt over his status as the god of war as stated in the Iliad, which is the poems about the Trojan War The Iliad portrayed Ares originally as a neutral god during the Trojan War, only supporting through the reward of courage, however Aphrodite persuaded Ares to join the side of the Trojans. Ares would then personally join in battle against the Achaeans or the Greeks; Athena, who supported the Greeks saw this and was given permission by Zeus to drive him away: a Greek hero named Diomedes threw a spear at Ares and Athena drives the spear in, which wounded Ares and forced him to retreat. Further during the conflict, one of Ares' son died in battle. this caused Ares to want to join in battle again, disregarding Zeus' order of gods being prohibited to enter in battle, again, Athena managed to stop Ares. When Zeus allowed the gods to join in battle, Ares moved first, attacking Athena, although Athena managed to defeat Ares. Category:Warriors Orochi Characters